User talk:HimeSky
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cover-vol2.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 20:41, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Pictures :D Hi! Just wondering but could you assist in adding the missing pictures for the volumes and chapters? 'Cause I saw that you had selected quite a number of good pictures over your past edits. Thanks! Mr.Spark (talk) 06:12, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Images We use only raw images instead of fan translation images. Could you upload chapter covers that contains to be raw (Japanese) instead of translated. Thanks. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 09:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, yes it is. But Manga Head has the latest raw's, you can use that, but I am warning you about spoilers if you don't want to know about the latest chapter until the English release. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 10:59, October 25, 2013 (UTC) : Okay..Thanks ^^ Just a reminder :D Hi! Yeah, but editing takes some work though. Anyways, I noticed that you don't sign your posts on talkpages. I really don't want to sound like some uptight person but could you put your signature at the bottom? It's hard for me to tell who sent me a message on my talk page if there isn't a signature at the bottom. Thanks. (This is the signature that I'm talking about)-----> Mr.Spark (talk) 15:12, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for telling ^^ Oh should I add the cover 3 for the Nisekoi volume? HimeSky (talk) 15:16, October 25, 2013 (UTC)HimeSky :Ah that, we leave it to Kidprodigy. Since he deleted it, he should be the one to add it back. :Mr.Spark (talk) 15:31, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Cover Images Great! But the title of the image can be change though. It must be simple, an example: xlx.jpg to Chapter 2.jpg. Hopefully you can do that, it is more to keep people reminding it easily you know. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 20:22, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Special Chapters. Nope, there isn't. You can add them, but don't leave them as stubs, look for the layout at Chapter 1. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 00:28, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Please Delete The Photo Sure, but for what are those images necessary? [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:47, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, although it is a good one. Are you sure? [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 15:07, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::OK. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:52, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Chapter title The katakana and the romaji that you've added to the chapter's of the Nisekoi series are all not true. Those chapter titles in their original release which is Japanese, are coming from kanji instead directly been taken of foreign origin. Please, do such thing never again at this wiki. Thanks. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:35, February 8, 2014 (UTC)